Carta de Yuuko a Watanuki
by moknita-chan
Summary: Una carta con una confesion de Yuuko a Watanuki sobre todo lo sucesido entre los 2 personajes tomada de casi toda su vivencia en la serie
1. Chapter 1

**xxxHolic propiedad de CLAMP**

En si esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de mi serie favorita espero que les guste, lo disfruten y comenten ^^

**Carta de Yuuko a Watanuki**

Simplemente todo inicio por un sueño, que inicie concediendo

Con el paso de los años me di cuenta de que el hitzusen no tardaría

En reencontrarnos, en estos momentos de la vida puedo recordar el

día en que llegaste a la tienda tan escandaloso como siempre, desde

ese instante las chicas y mokona te quisieron , me di cuenta de que serias

la persona destinada a encargarse de la tienda cuando yo no estuviese

y poco a poco el momento a llegado….

Con el paso del tiempo tanto las personas que han estado contigo como tu mismo

Han cambiado poco a poco, fuiste aprendiendo de los demás protegiendo a muchos

A consecuencia de esto te has herido a ti mismo, te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer

Ahora me queda poco tiempo el cual se esta agotando junto con el la vida como la conocemos,

te pido simplemente que recuerdes los momentos que pasamos juntos,

aunque nunca lo demostré te agradezco lo bueno que has sido conmigo, se que nunca creeras

esto pero me cambiaste la vida y te lo agradezco pero mi tiempo a llegado

Hay secretos que con el tiempo sabrás sobre tu existencia en este mundo, espero

Que nos volvamos a ver, lamento despedirme tan bruscamente de ti, antes de irme

hay algo que te quiero confesar: antes de que tu nacieras yo ya estaba muerta.

El tiempo se detuvo y en el quede atrapada, recuerdo la vez que me preguntaste:

Yuuko-san ¿Cual es tu deseo? y nunca pude responderte, ahora si te lo diré: ¨mi deseo es que tu sigas existiendo, es lo único que deseo.

No te dañes mas por favor al hacerlo les haces daño a las personas que te quieren

incluyéndome a mi, sigue siendo el mismo chico que conocí, recuerda que esto no es

un hasta luego sino un hasta pronto mi querido Watanuki


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx Holic propiedad de CLAMP**

Podria decir que esta es la continuación del antiguo escrito ¨ Carta de Yuuko a Watanuki ¨pero ahora es la version de Watanuki.

**Memorias de Watanuki**

**Los dias me han parecido como años **

**Desde la ultima vez que la vi, se que **

**Su despedida no fue un sueño, pues**

**Después de este cruel suceso como el niño que era **

**fui a preguntar a cada uno de los**

**Clientes si recordaban a Yuuko, pero todos**

**Me respondieron lo mismo:**

**¿Quién es Yuuko –san?**

**Esas palabras hacian que la tristeza en mi interior**

**Creciera un poco mas, intente explicarles todo lo que paso**

**pero al oir las palabras:**

**La unica persona que nos ayudo fuiste tu **

**Hicieron que yo mismo dudara de mis vivencias con ella.**

**Decepcionado crei que todo lo que vivi era un cruel sueño**

**Que habia estado en una especie de trance,**

**pero al preguntarle a las personas que habian convivido mas**

**con ella afortunadamente aun la recordaban, uno de sus deseos**

**era que yo no desapareciera y pienso cumplirlo, pero mi deseo es**

**otro: esperarla cueste lo que cueste, decidido le hice una promesa:**

**``me quedare en la tienda el tiempo necesario, solo por ti ´´**

**Y asi fue como me convertí en el dueño de la tienda,**

**En un principio fue difícil no salir de ella,**

**pero eso no fue inpedimento para romper mi promesa.**

**se que deberia estar enojado con el Hitzusen **

**Quien me habia arrebatado a mi persona mas importante**

**Cuando yo mas la necesitaba pero no lo estoy **

**pues por cuestion de el acabo de encontrar**

**Una carta que Yuuko escribio.**

**Al leerla se aclararon algunas dudas que tenia en el pasado**

**Sobre mis problemas que tuve excepto de uno… las palabras**

**Que suenan en el aire: ``No desaparezcas´´, aun tengo la duda**

**De que signifique eso pero con el tiempo intentare aclararlo**

**Solo me queda decir que no me importa el tiempo **

**Que pase en esta tienda, si son años, meses o hasta siglos**

**Con tal de volverme a encontrar con la persona mas importante **

**Para mi… mi querida Yuuko-san, es cuestion de que el hitzusen **

**Vuelva a reencontrarnos y para ese entonces yo te estare esperando,**

**Esa es una promesa.**


End file.
